Romanticos Recuerdos de Peeta
by seilen85
Summary: ¿Que habra sentido peeta durante la saga? sus sentimientos por katniss ya eran muy intensos desde antes de ir a los juegos, tanto que el solo roce de su piel lo hacia vibrar! veamos que sentia con todo lo que pasaba.


**Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.**

**este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!**

**ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!**

* * *

**Recuerdos**

**Capítulo 1: Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos**

La vida parece ir cada vez más y más lenta, me pregunto si tal vez… ¿algún día podrás amarme? Al menos la mitad de los que yo te amo a ti.

Los días pasan y cada vez más, los recuerdos me inundan, con la seguridad de ser reales, recuerdos muy dolorosos, al verte día tras día en la escuela y saber que nunca podría tener el valor de siquiera hablarte, escondiéndome tras una máscara de despreocupación y desinterés, cuando en realidad, un fuego me quemaba por dentro, la desesperación de mi cobardía, y a su vez los celos que me consumían al verte sonreírle, a él, solo a él. Gale era tu amigo, aquel que se había ganado tu corazón, y pensándolo bien, ¿Cómo no ibas a amarlo? Si era tu confidente, tenían tanto en común, pero este corazón que no entiende de razones, se sentía morir cada vez que los veía juntos, y me preguntaba ¿Por qué no podría ser yo? El poder disfrutar de tu compañía y amistad, era el sueño más grande de mi vida. Pero tenía que conformarme con verte día a día, sin esperanza alguna.

Aquel día de la cosecha, en que sentí que la vida se me escapaba cuando te vi, ofrecerte como voluntaria para salvar la vida de tu pequeña hermana Prim, creí que no tendría fuerzas para seguir viviendo sin ti, sin tu presencia, sin la seguridad de que podría verte aunque sea de lejos, y después lo increíble, mi nombre saliendo de la urna, no lo podía creer, compartiríamos la mala suerte de estar en los juegos, no pude evitar que se me salieran las lagrimas tan solo de imaginarte tirada en un charco de sangre, muerta en la arena, pensar que la luz jamás volvería a reflejarse en tus hermosos ojos grises, aquellos en los que podría perderme.

Reconozco que aun no sé como llegue a estar frente a ti, tu mirada confusa y aturdida, solo la voz de Effie que nos decía que nos saludáramos, me obligo a volver a la realidad y tomarte la mano, aquel que fue el primer contacto físico que tuvimos, no sé que era más fuerte si la emoción de tocarte o la angustia de la situación, pero fue una experiencia muy intensa, al tocarte sentí un choque eléctrico recorrer todo mi cuerpo y de pronto una gran felicidad.

Aunque no todos los recuerdos son dolorosos, hubieron otros más estimulantes como el día de nuestra presentación como tributos en el capitolio, aquel en el que te vi envuelta en llamas, sentí un escalofrió recorrerme, te veías tan hermosa, como siempre te había visto en mis sueños, solo que esta vez no era un sueño era una realidad, y yo, por fin yo estaba junto a ti, con un traje completamente a juego contigo, como un verdadero equipo, envuelto en las llamas del gran amor que siempre he sentido por ti, el vestuario no podía ser el más adecuado a como me sentía en ese momento, el tomarnos de las manos, me estremeció del orgullo que experimente a tu lado, yo que nunca pensé estar siquiera junto a ti a mas de 3 pasos, ahora estaba irremediablemente ligado a ti, aunque sea por la tragedia de los juegos, pero finalmente ligado a ti.

también hay algunos recuerdos que me hicieron sentir la más intensa felicidad, aquel día en que me besaste por primera vez, en los primeros juegos, aun puedo sentir el calor de tus labios sobre los míos, aunque solo duro unos segundos, para mí fue como si la vida empezara y terminara solo contigo, en ese maravilloso momento, todo el horror de sentirnos asechados, el tremendo dolor de mi pierna herida, la fiebre, el miedo a la muerte, desaparecieron y solo podía sentir el latir de mi corazón, no lo podía creer, por fin, por fin, sentías lo mismo que yo, era como un sueño hecho realidad, y tenía ganas de llorar de alegría pero me contuve cuando de pronto llegaron hacia mí las dudas, ya que en mi interior sabia que solo era una actuación, pero de igual forma lo disfrute inmensamente.

El dormir junto a ti, sentir tu calor, el verte dormir, el compartir contigo todos esos momentos en la cueva, te tenia para mi, y una parte de mi estaba profundamente feliz, el poder disfrutar uno a uno tus besos, hasta aquel, quizás el más abrumador, el que no me quede con las ganas de darte, de experimentar, y para mi sorpresa lo sentí completamente real, por un momento pude percibir tu concentración en mi, pude sentir tus ganas de no separarte, aunque la verdad todo lo que movías en mí, me impedía poner demasiada atención, todo era una montaña rusa de sentimientos que se encontraban unos a otros, la felicidad, la duda, la inseguridad, el miedo a perderte, pero decidí, disfrutarlo, el tiempo que durara, de todas formas nos jugábamos la vida, aquella que solo quería vivirla si tú estabas en ella.

Hasta el momento en el que creí que podríamos regresar juntos a nuestro distrito, y que la esperanza se desvaneció al escuchar que solo uno podría ser el vencedor, pero sin dudarlo ni un segundo escogí morir por ti, yo jamás hubiera tenido el valor, de ponerte una mano encima para lastimarte, la sola idea era completamente inaceptable, ya que, ¿cómo podría hacerle daño a la persona más maravillosa en el mundo?, porque eso eres tú, para mi Katniss, eres y siempre serás el gran amor de mi vida, el motor de mi existencia, pero inesperadamente decidiste morir junto a mí, suicidándonos con esas vallas venenosas, aunque me desconcertó mucho, debo reconocer que esa idea me pareció la mejor, ya que morir juntos viendo tus hermosos ojos, sintiendo tu piel, tu calor, era un sueño para mí.

* * *

Hola.. espero que les guste este pequeño fic... Peeta es un poquitn intenso jaja, se aceptan comentarios! hasta la proxima!


End file.
